Everything about Pikmin
This page is for everything about Pikmin, canon or not. If you have any non-canon pages, link them here under the Non-Canon Section and under the Specific category. Canon Pages Beasts *Red Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Whiptongue bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Dwarf Bulbear *Bulborb Larva *Fiery Bulblax *Water Dumple *Bulbmin *Fiery Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Decorated Cannon Beetle *Puffy Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Gatling Groink *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Doodlebug *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Shearwig *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Ravenous Whiskerpillar *Anode Beetle *Mitite *Hermit Crawmad *Swooping Snitchbug *Bumbling Snitchbug *Careening Dirigibug *Antenna Beetle *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Fiery Dweevil *Anode Dweevil *Caustic Dweevil *Munge Dweevil *Volatile Dweevil *Toady Bloyster *Yellow Wollywog *Wollywog *Wogpole *Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud *Crimson Candypop Bud *Golden Candypop Bud *Violet Candypop Bud *Ivory Candypop Bud *Queen Candypop Bud *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Skitter Leaf *Unmarked Spectralids *Honeywisp *Mamuta *Breadbug *Pellet Posy *Common Glowcap *Clover *Figwort *Dandelion *Seeding Dandelion *Horsetail *Foxtail *Glowstem *Margaret *Fiddlehead *Shoot *Empress Bulblax *Burrowing Snagret *Beady Long Legs *Emperor Bulblax *Giant Breadbug *Pileated Snagret *Man-at-Legs *Ranging Bloyster *Waterwraith *Segmented Crawbster *Raging Long Legs *Titan Dweevil *Armored Cannon Beetle *Beady Long Legs *Breadbug *Burrowing Snagret *Candypop Bud *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Bulborb *Emperor Bulblax *Fiery Blowhog *Swooping Snitchbug *Goolix *Honeywisp *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Mamuta *Pearly Clamclamp *Pellet Posy *Puffstool *Puffy Blowhog *Sheargrub *Shearwig *Smoky Progg *Spotty Bulbear *Water Dumple *Wogpole *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog Games *Pikmin *Pikmin 2 *pikmin 3 Characters *Olimar *Louie *The President *The Ship *Bulbie *Olimar's Son *Olimar's Wife *Olimar's Daughter *Louie's Grandmother *The President's Wife Treasures *Cupid's Gernade *Sunseed Berry *Combustion Berry *Seed of Greed *Disguised Delicacy *Insect Condo *Citrus Lump *Spiny Alien Treat *Anxious Sprout *Child of the Earth *Love Nugget *Infernal Vegetable *Anti-hiccup Fungus *Toxic Toadstool *Growshroom *Onion Replica *Science Project *Pilgrim Bulb *Arboreal Frippery *Conifer Spire *Armored Nut *Corpulent Nut *Meat of Champions *Hideous Victual *Meat Satchel *Taste Sensation *Triple Sugar Threat *Compelling Cookie *Impenetrable Cookie *Bug Bait *Imperative Cookie *Comfort Cookie *Succulent Mattress *King of Sweets *Enamel Buster *Diet Doomer *Pale Passion *White Goodness *Chocolate Cushion *Sweet Dreamer *Confection Hoop *Pastry Wheel *Possessed Squash *Fossilized Ursidae *Colossal Fossil *Leviathan Feather *Olimarnite Shell *Fortified Delicacy *Scrumptious Shell *Memorial Shell *Mysterious Remains *Crystal King *Future Orb *Gyroid Bust *Unknown Merit *Lustrous Element *Mirrored Element *Vorpal Platter *Invigorator *Milk Tub *Merciless Extractor *Broken Food Master *Utter Scrap *Decorative Goo *Master's Instrument *Manual Honer *Implement of Toil *Heavy-duty Magnetizer *Harmonic Synthesizer *Emperor Whistle *Director of Destiny *Sud Generator *Flame of Tomorrow *Impediment Scourge *Dimensional Slicer *Time Capsule *Lip Service *Mirrored Stage *Behemoth Jaw *Joy Receptacle *Fleeting Art Form *Danger Chime *Spouse Alert *Innocence Lost *Essential Furnishing *Icon of Progress *Temporal Mechanism *Mystical Disc *Vacuum Processor *Indomitable CPU *Network Mainbrain *Space Wave Receiver *Sulking Antenna *Nouveau Table *Omega Flywheel *Spirit Flogger *Superstrong Stabilizer *Repair Juggernaut *Adamantine Girdle *Massage Girdle *Superstick Textile *Exhausted Superstick *Furious Adhesive *Petrified Heart *Eternal Emerald Eye *Regal Diamond *Tear Stone *Princess Pearl *Crystal Clover *Unspeakable Wonder *Essence of Rage *Essence of Despair *Essence of True Love *Essence of Desire *Pink Menace *Joyless Jewel *Frosty Bauble *Gemstar Wife *Gemstar Husband *Universal Com *Omniscient Sphere *Crystallized Telepathy *Love Sphere *Crystallized Telekinesis *Mirth Sphere *Crystallized Clairvoyance *Maternal Sculpture *Extreme Perspirator *Rubber Ugly *Paradoxical Enigma *Silencer *Wiggle Noggin *Coiled Launcher *Boom Cone *Flame Tiller *Doomsday Apparatus *Aquatic Mine *Stupendous Lens *Air Brake *Worthless Statue *Priceless Statue *Boss Stone *Luck Wafer *Talisman of Life *Strife Monolith *Chance Totem *Dream Architect *Stone of Glory *Glee Spinner *Cosmic Archive *Remembered Old Buddy *Fond Gyro Block *Memorable Gyro Block *Lost Gyro Block *Favorite Gyro Block *Treasured Gyro Block *Proton AA *Durable Energy Cell *Courage Reactor *Fuel Reservoir *Drone Supplies *Patience Tester *Endless Repository *Fruit Guard *Nutrient Silo *Stringent Container *Survival Ointment *Healing Cask *Abstract Masterpiece *Optical Illustration *Thirst Activator *Yellow Taste Tyrant *Salivatrix *Gherkin Gate *Alien Billboard *Activity Arouser *Hypnotic Platter *Massive Lid *Pondering Emblem *Happiness Emblem *Quenching Emblem *Drought Ender *Creative Inspiration *Spherical Atlas *Geographic Projection *Prototype Detector *Five-man Napsack *Brute Knuckles *Repugnant Appendage *Stellar Orb *Forged Courage *Dream Material *Justice Alloy *Amplified Amplifier *Professional Noisemaker *The Key *Shock Therapist *Flare Cannon *Comedy Bomb *Monster Pump *King of Bugs Ship Parts *Analog Computer *Anti-Dioxin Filter *Automatic Gear *Bowsprit *Chronos Reactor *External Fuel Dynamo *Extraordinary Bolt *Geiger Counter *Gluon Drive *Gravity Jumper *Guard Satellite *Interstellar Radio *Libra *Main Engine *Massage Machine *Nova Blaster *Number 1 Ionium Jet *Number 2 Ionium Jet *Omega Stabilizer *Pilot's Seat *Positron Generator *Radiation Canopy *Repair-Type Bolt *Sagittarius *Secret Safe *Shock Absorber *Space Float *UV Lamp *Whimsical Radar *Zirconium Rotor Caves *Emergence Cave *Frontier Cavern *Subterranean Complex *Hole of Beasts *Bulblax Kingdom *White Flower Garden *Snagret Hole *Citadel of Spiders *Shower Room *Glutton's Kitchen *Submerged Castle *Cavern of Chaos *Dream Den *Hole of Heroes Areas *Valley of Repose *Awakening Wood *Perplexing Pool *Wistful Wild *The Impact Site *The Forest of Hope *The Forest Navel *The Distant Spring *The Final Trial Challenge Mode *Explorer's Cave *Novice Training *Lost Toy Box *Creator's Garden *Green Hole *Hot House *Brawny Abyss *Red Chasm *Trampled Garden *Twilight Garden *Cryptic Cavern *Concrete Maze *Collector's Room *Dweevil Nest *Cavernous Abyss *Snack Pit *Three Color Training *Hazard Training *Cave of Snarls *The Giant's Bath *Rumbling Grotto *Subterranean Lair *Hidden Garden *Abduction Den *Secret Testing Range *Breeding Ground *Cave of Pain *Bully Den *Sniper Room *Emperor's Realm Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin Non-Canon Pages Games *Pikmin 2.1 *Pikmin 4:Pikmin Adventure *Pikmin: civil war *Pikmin: Global Breakdown *Pikmin:Redemption *Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator *Pikmin: Stranded Exploration *Pikmin: The First Colony *Pikmin Wii *Pikmin 3, the dweevils revenge Beasts *Glutton Dweevil *MAL 9000 *Purple Bulborb *Red Bulbear *Orange Bulbear *Watery Bulblax *Orange Bulborb Larva *Bulbear Larva *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Dwarf Green Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulbear *Dwarf Orange Bulbear *Dwarf Fiery Bulblax *Dwarf Watery Bulblax *Territorial Breadbug *Super-Massive Breadbug *Goliath Dweevil *Sulfuric Dweevil *Computer Bug *Titan Long Legs *Four-Legged Monstrosity *Giant Bushy-Tailed Nut-Devouring Furry Critter *Miniature Four-Legged Monstrosity *Segmented Burron-Nit *Titan Arceus-Wraith *Norbmin *ruby beetle *emerald beetle *saphire beetle *Land Puffy Blowhog *Land Withering Blowhog Caves *Impact Crater *Submerged City *Mouse Hole *Bulblax Hole *Bulbear Realm *Grub-Dog Cavern *Breadbug Den *Dweevil Hole *Blowhog Mountain *Kitten Realm *Squirrel Realm *Web of Terror *G-Base *Worlds Beyond *pit of 100 trails Areas *Fake Forest *Bulborb Nests *Forest of Riches *Memory Ravine *Memory Ravine *Final Forest *Desert Oasis *Highland Field *Mountain Springs *Ancient Wetland *Forest Depths *Penumbra Plains *The Portal *watering hole *true arena Treasure *Positive Energy Core *final coin Characters * Challenge Mode On Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode)- *Lobster Trail *Clay Garden *Grub-Dog Nest *Pit of 100 trials Pikmin * Gold Pikmin * Silver Pikmin * Bronze Pikmin * green pikmin Images * The Whole team: : : : : : : :The sigless Rocky. : john says, "wooferwoof1 is good for your health!" 22:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) -And more! Category:Ship Parts Category:Canon Treasures